Configurations of hardware and software, such as an operating system (OS), middleware, applications, etc., of a computer are usually different from one another depending on their manufacturers. In order to compare performance of computers having different configurations, it is necessary to apply a common load to the respective computers.
Therefore, a load testing method improved to be capable of comparing performance of computers having various configurations by applying a common load to the computers is desired.